


For we don't have faith

by Leya



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alpha Porthos, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Aramis, Omega Athos, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Racism, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porthos is in love with Aramis but his father has other plans and soon Porthos finds himself married to an Omega he has never seen before. But he can't forget about Aramis and his continued search for his former lover will reveal the unpleasant fact that everyone has something to hide - even his newfound mate Athos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse whatsoever for starting a story in the Alpha/Omega verse. I just had these two ideas in my head, one of them of a pregnant Athos, the other... let's just say to tell you now would spoil the story ;) 
> 
> Please keep track of the tags and warnings, I'm updating them as the story progresses and it will warn you should you not want to read what direction the story is taking.

  
  
Porthos closed his eyes and snuggled back into the arms of his lover, a content sigh escaping his lips. The golden rays of the early spring sun were warm on his face and he felt completely at ease, the lush green grass beneath his body a soft cushion while the gentle fingers stroking through his hair provided a pleasant distraction.  
  
Smiling he reached out and took the hand caressing his hair and pulled it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on the silken skin.  
  
"You smell like peaches." Porthos meshed their fingers together and inhaled the scent of the young man that held his heart ever since the moment they had met. "My favourite."  
  
Aramis laughed and buried his nose in the other male's hair. "And you smell like cinnamon and all those other exotic spices I never even have heard the names of."  
  
"So... do you like my scent then?"  
  
"Why, good Sir! You are not allowed to ask such an intimate question." Aramis playfully tapped Porthos' nose with the index finger of his free hand, his carefree smile falling from his face when Porthos abruptly sat up, a serious expression on his face.  
  
"Do you like it enough to spend your whole life with me?"  
  
Too stunned to speak Aramis just stared before he finally managed to nod, albeit a bit weakly.  
  
"Would you consider... damn, I'm not good at this!" Agitated Porthos licked his suddenly too dry lips, unsure of what to say next.  
  
Aramis decided to take pity on him. "Are you proposing to me?"  
  
"I guess I am." Porthos straightened himself, keeping Aramis hand safely in his grip. "What do you say? Would you consider to accept me as your mate?"  
  
"There is nothing I would love more but..." Now it was Aramis turn to fight for the right words. "I'm not nobility."  
  
"So what?" Porthos clearly didn't understand. "I love you, Aramis. And I want to marry you as soon as possible."  
  
"Your father will never allow it."  
  
Porthos pressed his lips together, suppressing the growl that vibrated low in his throat. Aramis was right and he knew it, but this meant too much for him to just give up. "I'll be turning twenty-one in three months and then no-one, not even my father can forbid me to do whatever I want."  
  
The younger male reached out, cupping Porthos cheek in his hand. "I know you will try and for that I'll always be grateful. But we have to be realistic. Even if you're coming of age he's still the one in charge. You know as well as I do that no-one can disobey a direct order from the Marquis."  
  
"I'll ask him nonetheless. I love you." There was a determined gleam in Porthos eyes Aramis knew all too well and soon he found himself dragged forward and almost crushed in a strong embrace. "And when he refuses then we just have to run away."  
  
"Porthos..."  
  
"Aramis, please. Would you come with me? We would have nothing at all but... I love you and I know I can take care of you. So, when my father refuses our union, would you come with me to Paris? Or to Le Havre? Or where-ever you want to go?"  
  
The younger male smiled, silently nodding his consent and Porthos leaned forward, planting a hungry kiss on his lips. Seconds later he was up and running, sprinting towards his father's manor.  
  
Aramis watched him go, certain that their short liaison was about to come to an abrupt end but hoping nonetheless that his premonition would prove wrong.  
  
  


+++

  
  
Two hours later Porthos was standing in front of his father's study, taking deep breaths to calm himself before he took up the most important challenge of his life.  
  
Talking to his father had never been easy, the Marquis de Belgard was a hard and unforgiving man, expecting everyone around him to follow his orders without question. He ruled his land and his family with an iron fist and Porthos had more than once been on the receiving end of his father's anger.  
  
But for the first time in his life Porthos had something that was worth risking his father's wrath. His love to Aramis was worth _everything_.  
  
Hand raised to knock he stepped nearer just to stop in motionless disappointment.  
  
His father was not alone. Voices were drifting through the thick wood of the door and Porthos retreated, knowing all too well that his father wouldn't take kindly to be disturbed while he was in a meeting.  
  
He would come back later.  
  
Porthos quickly crossed the hallway, making his way to the staircase leading to the first floor where his room was located.  
  
He would wait until his father had had time to enjoy the first of the many drinks he enjoyed over the evening and then they would talk. And then he and Aramis would get married. He just had to believe it.  
  
A mere hour later Porthos was again standing in front of his father's study, wondering why the Marquis wanted to talk to him.  
  
  


+++

  
  
"Sit down." The Marquis de Belgard told him without looking up and Porthos obeyed, sitting down in the leather chair in front of the large wooden desk, waiting motionlessly for his father to finish his reading.   
  
The Marquis put the letter he was reading aside, taking up another one. Silence grew between the two men while Belgard continued to work, leaving Porthos to his thoughts.  
  
Why had he been summoned? Of course he had wanted to talk to his father but his father also had something to discuss with him and experience told Porthos that whatever it was most probably wouldn't be to his liking.  
  
The younger male watched his father through his lashes, trying to gauge his mood. Maybe it would be a good idea to bring up his request before they got caught up in his father's latest schemes? The Marquis seemed relaxed but looks could be deceiving and Porthos debated with himself if he should throw caution to the wind and just plunge right in or if he should wait.  
  
After a few seconds of hesitation he decided to wait. Interrupting his father was never a good idea and could ruin every chance he had.  
  
Finally Belgard folded the parchment he was reading and looked up, focussing his sharp gaze on his son.  
  
Porthos squirmed involuntarily, rubbing his sweating hands over the fabric of his breeches to keep them from trembling. He never did like it when his father looked at him this way. In times like these he always had the impression that his father awaited a certain reaction that Porthos never had been able to provide. Not once in his whole life.  
  
"Today I had a rather interesting meeting with the Comte de la Fere." Belgard folded his hands in front of him and leaned back in his chair, a faint smile of satisfaction on his lips. "He proposed his oldest son and I accepted."  
  
Porthos was confused. Why would his father accept the proposal of an unknown young man? His father had been married two times already and he always had told Porthos that the anger he had experienced through his marriages was enough to last a lifetime. "Are you planning to marry again?"   
  
His father's hand crashed down on his desk with a resounding thud, startling Porthos and nearly tripping his precious inkpot in the process.  
  
"Don't act the fool, boy! I accepted the proposal in your name!"  
  
"What? No!" Porthos was on his feet in seconds, panic welling in his chest. "I'm already spoken for! In fact I wanted to talk to you about my upcoming marriage with Aramis."   
  
The older male's eyes narrowed in barely concealed anger and Porthos knew that he needed to treat very carefully. There was too much at stake.  
  
"I proposed to Aramis d'Herblay and I intend to marry him as soon as possible." Straightening himself Porthos raised his head, watching the mix of emotions flickering over his father's face with trepidation.   
  
"So you proposed to the son of our gamekeeper." Belgard's voice sounded deceptively soft and Porthos steeled himself for the inevitable outburst but his father surprised him. Keeping his voice steadily pleasant his words cut through him like a knife, their vicious intent designed to hurt him as much as possible. "Did you already breed him? Should that be the case you don't need to worry. There are ways to get rid of such...  _obstacles_ ."  
  
"How dare you!" Porthos roared, every last bit of composure blown to pieces in face of such a cruel display of arrogance and indifference. "I love Aramis and I never –  _never_ – would have ruined his reputation by taking what's not officially mine! In other words, you don't have to worry about bastard grandchildren because when Aramis finally bears my offspring it will be absolutely legal because we will be  _married_ !"  
  
"Are you quite finished?" The Marquis had returned to his previous position, casually leaning back in his chair again. "Let me tell you a few facts about the real life then. Sit down. I refuse to look up to you while we speak."  
  
Porthos was trembling, trapped in furious silence, and for a long moment he was tempted to storm out of the room but in the cold grey eyes of his father he could see that the time for pleasantries was over.  
  
"I said sit down, Porthos." The Marquis repeated and this time Porthos obeyed, careful not to anger the older male further. It was time to listen to reason and hopefully he would be able to limit the damage he involuntarily caused with his stubborn behaviour. His father never took kindly to resistance and now he foolishly had placed Aramis in the path of his father's anger. Swallowing hard Porthos forced himself to pretend that he had come to his senses.  
  
"I thought you would be happy that I found a mate. Just like you wanted me to." A last flare of opposition, just enough that his father wouldn't suspect him to give up to quickly.  
  
The Marquis snorted and shook his head. "Don't bore me with your declarations of obedience. We both know that you lost your head because you started to think with the nether parts of your body."  
  
Porthos kept his mouth shut, telling himself over and over again that he needed to reign in his temper when he wanted to make sure he had a future with Aramis.  
  
"You know I have been looking for a suitable mate for quite a while now but your heritage doesn't make things easy." A cruel flash of teeth but Porthos refused to take the bait. He had heard those words often enough over the years. "It's not as if I could find a respectable white omega for you."  
  
It stung. Even after all this time the condescending tone of his father's voice hurt like hell. When he was younger he once asked his father why he even married his mother when he so clearly hated the fact that she had been black and that the son she gave him was nothing but a half-caste. His father had laughed and told him that he had been foolishly in love, a love that didn't even last longer than a few months. Samara had lost her life in an accident when Porthos had been mere five years old and all he remembered of the day his father had told him about his mother's death was the unguarded  _happiness_ in the older male's eyes.  
  
"Fortunately for us the elder son of the Comte de la Fere whored himself out to God knows who and ended up pregnant. Should anyone find out the scandal would ruin them but we managed to come to an agreement. The Comte knows that they won't find anyone else for his son and I'm quite happy with this development. The de la Fere's are an old and respectable family with connections to the court. You see, both our families would benefit from this marriage."  
  
"And what are you expecting of me?"  
  
"Dear God, Porthos!" The Marquis rolled his eyes heavenwards, clearly at the end of his rope. "You will marry the little whore and take him to your bed so no-one has a doubt about the child's heritage. You will accept the child as your own and when it’s born we arrange a convenient accident to get rid of the little bastard. Just like I said, accidents happen every day and children are so very vulnerable. Then all you need to do is to impregnate him again and everyone will be happy. You can even take this Aramis as your lover. It would be your right to do so. You really don't need to promise him marriage to get what you want."  
  
"I see." Porthos barely avoided to flinch when his father rather casually dismissed his feelings for Aramis as nothing but a fling and forced a small smile onto his lips, hoping to fake enthusiasm where there only was horror and disgust. "May I be excused then?"  
  
"Of course." The Marquis gave him a calculating look and Porthos quickly fled, relieved to leave his father behind. He took two stairs at a time until he reached his room, flinging himself into the cushions.  
  
'  _Tomorrow_ ', he promised himself. Tomorrow he would find Aramis and they would run away, just like he had promised.  
  
  


+++

  
  
Porthos was sitting cross-legged on his bed, the small chest with his the little amount of money he had saved over the years on his lap.  
  
It wasn't much but maybe it was enough to set his plans in motion.  
  
He tucked the money away and slowly made his way over to the door. The mansion was lying in darkness and Porthos grabbed the few things he had packed. As silently as possible he sneaked down the stairs, across the foyer and out the entrance.  
  
Running through the moonlit night over a path he knew all his life the young man reached the house of the gamekeeper.  
  
Looking up to the window where Aramis' bedroom was located he grabbed a few small stones, ready to throw them against the glass but without warning a cold hand clenched around his heart, filling his mind with the first whispers of foreboding.  
  
_Something was wrong._  
  
Porthos immediately felt the change in his surroundings, felt the certain air of wrongness emanating from the house and without hesitation he crashed through the door, desperately calling for his friend.  
  
The house was empty, not a single trace of its former inhabitants left and Porthos felt tears pricking in his eyes. He was too late.  
  
Aramis was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
Porthos was proud of himself.  
  
The loss of Aramis had cut him deeply but he knew exactly what kind of reaction his father expected from him and so he did the exact opposite, determined not to let his father have the satisfaction to see how much he hurt him. He had kept his temper in check, had acted calm and collected and so astonishingly aloof that his father begrudgingly admitted defeat and stopped taunting him.  
  
Unfortunately his sister hadn't given up yet.  
  
"Who would have thought you clean up this nicely. You look almost like the noble you pretend to be."  
  
Gritting his teeth against the scathing reply burning on his tongue Porthos stared straight ahead, eyes focused on the end of the road where the carriage of the la Fere's would come into sight any minute now.  
  
Merely fourteen years of age and already his half-sister had proven to be every inch his father's daughter. Cold, calculating and with an overbearing better-than-thou attitude that constantly made Porthos wish to be an only child.  
  
Angered by the fact that she didn't succeed in riling her older brother up Eleanor stepped nearer until she was right next to him. Leaning towards him she sneered in an almost inaudible voice: "Count yourself lucky that this particular omega was stupid enough to get himself pregnant because used goods are all you ever could hope for."  
  
Inhaling deeply Porthos silently counted to ten, his thoughts drifting off to the pleasant memories of Aramis' smile and touch, his beautiful brown eyes... would his new mate have brown eyes like his lost love? Would they be warm and welcoming? Or would they be so enticingly blue like the beautiful summer sky?  
  
He was so caught up in his thoughts that he even missed the moment the long awaited carriage turned the corner, finally coming into view.  
  
"This marriage is the best union you can hope for. So watch your tongue and don't ruin it, Porthos!"  
  
Of course his father had to choose this particular moment to show up right behind him, placing his hands on his shoulders, pressing down in a blatant warning not to mess up, before he stepped forward, ready to greet their visitors.  
  
Stoic expression firmly in place Porthos stood next to his father, wrapped in his best clothes and feeling like an overdressed fool. This was ridiculous. He never even wanted to be here in the first place and he rather keep the whole affair as short as possible. But for now he had no choice but to play along, to give his father what he wanted. He would marry a man he didn't even knew the name of and take him to his bed. That was what his father required from him and that was exactly what the old man would get. After that... no-one could force him to continue this farce. To the world outside he would act like the perfect mate but there was no way in hell he ever would bed this unknown omega more than once. Instead he would do his best to find out what happened to Aramis. Maybe his father would get careless and involuntarily admit the truth.  
  
The carriage slowed down and stopped. The coachman immediately got down from the coach box and hastened to open the door. Almost immediately the Comte de la Fere stepped out. He was an impressive Alpha, tall and broad-shouldered, with an air of natural superiority surrounding him. When he moved aside he was followed by a smaller figure and Porthos assumed that this was the Omega they had been waiting for.  
  
"My dear Comte! Welcome!" The Marquis bowed quickly, just enough to meet the demands of protocol, before he clapped the other man on the back and turned his head to take a long, scrutinizing look at the young Omega that now stood a few steps behind them.  
  
"This is Porthos?" The Comte didn't even look at his son, instead he took in the young Alpha that soon would be part of his family. "He's promising."  
  
Porthos bristled at the undercurrent of arrogance and disdain he could hear in the Comte's voice and quickly averted his eyes before he said something that would ruin his father's plans here and now.  
  
"He is." The Marquis stated coolly and gestured towards the manor. "Let's not waste precious time with unnecessary pleasantries. We both know why you're here."  
  
"Of course. There are still a few things we need to discuss." Falling in line both men made their way towards the manor, leaving their children to their own devices.  
  
Porthos watched them go before he turned around, his gaze searching the Omega who still hadn’t moved. He stood there, head lowered and his face obscured by several strands of unruly dark hair.  
  
Suddenly the urge to draw a reaction out of this silent picture of misery became overwhelming and Porthos took a cautious step nearer, careful not to startle the other male.  
  
"Hey... what's your name?"  
  
There was no answer forthcoming and Porthos debated with himself if he should dare to touch him or not.  
  
"At least he's fertile because honestly... he doesn't look appealing at all."  
  
He should have known that his sister wouldn't allow their first meeting to go undisturbed. Closing his eyes for a brief moment to block out the venom Eleanor stage-whispered into his ear he couldn't believe that the little bitch really was stupid enough to spill out the Omega's secret for everyone to hear. Their father would hit the roof should the truth about this union find its way into the rumour mill.  
  
A quick look around reassured him that no-one was near enough to overhear them but before he found the right words to chastise her for her insolence the Omega finally raised his head, their eyes meeting for the first time.  
  
Blue, Porthos noted absent-mindedly while he stared transfixed into the coldest eyes he had ever seen in his whole life.  
  
The Omega's face was completely devoid of any trace of emotion, an impassive mask of indifference.  
  
_Disturbing..._  
  
Shocked into silence Porthos felt an involuntary shudder running down his spine when the expressionless gaze slid over him, taking him in and dismissing him almost immediately after and without saying anything at all the Omega passed them by, following his father into the house.  
  
"Well..." Porthos flinched at the sudden touch of his sister's hand on his shoulder, still captivated in the moment. "At least now I understand why his family is so keen on getting rid of him."  
  
Porthos didn't answer but deep inside he whole-heartedly agreed.  
  
  


+++

  
  
Porthos was in a pretty bad mood.  
  
The negotiations between the Comte and his father now lasted for over two hours and the whole time he was forced to stand to attention, listening to their endless discussion about his future. The whole situation grated on his nerves, words like duty and responsibility and commitment exchanged between the two older Alphas and Porthos wished nothing more than to be somewhere – _anywhere_ – else then there.  
  
"My son's dowry will be given to Porthos on his twenty-first birthday. It includes two of my best horses and a certain amount of money that will allow them to live quite comfortably for a while."  
  
"In return I grant you the support of my men should the need arise. Furthermore I guarantee that no-one will ever learn about the true reasons for this marriage. The name of your family will stay untainted."  
  
"Good." The Comte smiled, noticeably relaxed for the first time since his arrival and got to his feet. "I presume that the wedding will take place without further delay? I need to return home as soon as possible."  
  
"Why wait? The wedding can be held this evening. Then you can return to your own estate early tomorrow morning."  
  
The Comte nodded. "That's acceptable."  
  
"Then we have an agreement." The Comte confirmed and both men shook their hands. One of the servants appeared in the doorway, carrying with him a tray full of several glasses and a bottle of wine. Soon the older Alpha's each held a glass of wine, Porthos seemingly forgotten.  
  
They raised the glasses, quickly downing the dark-red liquid. The Comte placed his glass on the table and took his leave. "Now please excuse me. I will prepare my son for the upcoming wedding."  
  
As soon as the door fell shut behind their visitor the Marquis turned around, sending a warning glare in Porthos direction. "I know exactly what you want to say but forget it. You will breed this stupid little wench and then you will mate with him to make things official. And by official I mean I want you to bond with him. Have I made myself understood?  
  
Porthos flinched, the harsh tone a clear indication that his father had made up his mind and there would be no point in putting up resistance. "Of course, father."  
  
The Marquis harrumphed and returned to his drink. "Then I suggest you go to your rooms until your presence is required."  
  
Turning on his heel Porthos walked out but instead of retreating to his room he unconsciously chose the opposite direction, his steps leading him to the stables. He had to be alone for a while, the day had been exhausting to say the last and he felt like suffocating.  
  
Unnoticed he saddled his horse and swung up into the saddle. A moment later he passed the gate, leaving his worries behind. At least for a short while.  
  
  


+++

  
  
Athos felt like throwing up.  
  
He was to be married within the next hour and although he was well aware of the fact that there was no time to waste he still couldn't believe how quickly his father intended to get rid of him.  
  
But what else could he expect after what had happened?  
  
Pushing away the unwanted memories of the past Athos closed the last buttons of his breeches and slipped into the light blue velvet doublet he had brought with him. The color accentuated his eyes and although he knew that he was far from beautiful he wanted at least to  _pretend_ to be as desirable as all the other Omega's. Athos held absolutely no illusions about his appearance and all he could hope for was that his mate wouldn't laugh at him.  
  
The actual mating would be humiliating enough when he had to present to his Alpha. Athos felt a slight blush spreading over his face at the prospect of going down on his knees and spreading his legs to grant his Alpha's easy access.  
  
He hated his status as an Omega, hated being on display like that. The fact that his body was nothing but the means to bring his Alpha relief and – of course – the desired offspring caused his insides to twist in dreaded apprehension. He had wanted so much more for his life, his future, but the unfortunate incident a mere month ago had effectively destroyed all his plans, reducing him to the one thing he never wanted to be – a mere possession without the right to make his own decisions.  
  
And all because he was too stupid to  realise ...  
  
No. Athos vigorously shook his head to get rid of the memories threatening to flood his mind. Never again. He once had allowed himself to open up, had made himself vulnerable and acted so foolishly naive that the fallout was exactly what he deserved. It was a mistake he would never make again in his whole life. Therefore he would pretend. Pretend to be something he wasn't, pretend to be self-confident and strong, would show the world and his mate a carefully crafted facade of cold indifference and when he was lucky then his mate would be encouraged to find a mistress and leave him alone. It was a concept that worked astonishingly well for his parents.  
  
The door slowly opened and when his father held out his hand Athos obeyed, steeling himself against what the next hours would bring to him.   
  
  


+++

  
  
The ceremony had been blissfully short and after exchanging their vows in front of the priest Porthos had stayed behind, sharing a glass of wine with his father and the Comte while his mate retreated to their rooms.  
  
_Olivier._ Porthos tested the name on his tongue, slightly ashamed that he still wouldn't know his mate's name hadn't the priest announced it loud and clear in front of the whole household.  
  
Nerves fluttering Porthos drained his glass and refilled it almost immediately. One glass turned into two, two into three, before his father placed a restricting hand on his arm and ordered him to stop.  
  
"I know you're nervous but stop drinking or you won't be able to get it up tonight."  
  
Humiliated by the derisive smile on the Comte's face Porthos placed the untouched glass back on the table and with a short nod in the direction of the other Alpha's he left the room, stoically ignoring the cruel laughter following in his wake.  
  
In front of his bedroom he hesitated, inhaling deeply before he pushed open the door and entered the dimly-lit chambers behind.  
  
It took a while to make out the dark silhouette on the other side of the room and Porthos stepped nearer, one step at a time, careful not to frighten his mate. Surely the Omega was just as insecure and unhappy as he and Porthos told himself that he it would be a good idea to make an effort disperse the tension a little bit.  
  
"Are you alright?" Porthos tried a smile which flickered and vanished when Olivier didn’t respond. "Do you want something to drink? I'm sorry I should have brought some wine. When you want..."  
  
The Omega left his spot next to the fireplace, interrupting Porthos in mid-sentence by walking right up to him, throwing his arms around his neck and trying to kiss him.  
  
Shell-shocked into stunned silence Porthos turned his head, pushing him back. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because that's why we are here." Olivier frowned, clearly confused by Porthos behaviour. They studied each other for long moments before the Omega lowered his head and nodded once as if confirming something he had expected to happen all along. "I apologize. I assumed too much. You are here to mate with me. Our union neither requires talking nor displays of false sympathy. So let’s get over and done with it."  
  
He turned around and with a slow, deliberate movement he opened his shirt, letting the thin fabric slide to the floor. Now completely naked he went over to the bed and got into position, spreading his legs invitingly.  
  
Porthos could only stare, the wrongness of the whole situation crashing down on him, leaving him reeling. This wasn't supposed to happen. Of course he never wanted this mating but he had thought... somehow he had hoped for... he wasn't entirely sure what he had hoped for but this... mockery certainly wasn't it. All Olivier had said and done made Porthos feel like shit and it reduced his feelings to something filthy and worthless.  
  
This wasn't supposed to happen.  
  
He was confused and disappointed and with the disappointment came the anger. Without realising what he was doing Porthos moved forward. Colliding with the Omega he caught Olivier's hips in a grip hard enough to leave bruises and forced him onto his back, pinning the smaller male to the bed.  
  
Their eyes met and all he could see was a scornful fire burning deep inside those ice-coloured orbs and the Alpha in him reacted without thinking.  
  
Hungrily forcing Olivier’s lips apart with his tongue he ravished the wet heat mercilessly before he moved lower, planting small kisses on his neck and chest while his hands roamed all over Olivier’s body. The expanse of perfect white skin drove him mad with hate induced desire and all rational thought went out the window. The Omega was far more beautiful than he thought and his instincts were screaming at him to hold him, kiss him, take him...  
  
Grazing the Omega's neck with his teeth Porthos settled between his mate's spread thighs, one hand closing around Olivier's member surprised to find no reaction at all.  
  
His lust-filled brain needed long moments to realise what was about to happen and when it finally registered it was already too late. Blood filled his mouth, the bond settled into place and Porthos pushed back, almost crashing to the floor in his haste to get away.  
  
"I never... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..." He slowly got to his feet and backed away, distressed by his inexcusable behaviour.  
  
Olivier didn't answer. Sitting up without a word he dragged the sheets around him to cover his crotch and turned his head to one side, deliberately putting the bite on his neck on display and Porthos obliged, walking over to the door and pushing it open.  
  
His father and the Comte were waiting to witness their bonding, both men insisting on making sure that the contract indeed was carried out. Satisfied with the set of teeth marks now marring the Omega's pale skin they left, the Marquis jovially clapping him on the back in silent delight.  
  
Alone again Porthos fidgeted, unsure of what to do next. Finally he made up his mind and with two strides he crossed the room, choosing the chair furthest away from the bed to sit down.  
  
"I won't touch you again", he answered the Omega's curious gaze sincerely. All he received was another look but this time those usually so cold eyes were full of undefined emotions.  
  
Exhausted by the worst day of his life Porthos closed his eyes, preparing himself for an unpleasant night in an uncomfortable chair. Already half asleep he could have sworn he heard a whispered '  _Thank you_ ' but this could have been his imagination.  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
After his horrendous wedding night Porthos did his best to stay as far away from Olivier as possible, now more determined than ever to find out what had happened to Aramis.  
  
Days passed by and he still had no idea how to approach the issue. Confronting his father directly and demanding an answer was out of the question. Apart from the fact that there was no way in hell to endanger Aramis further by proving to his father that he still hadn't forgotten about the beautiful Omega Porthos finally had to admit the truth – that despite all his bravado he was nothing but a frightened little boy as far as his father was concerned. Porthos was disgusted with himself.  
  
He was such a _coward_.  
  
But there was no need to cry over spilled milk. He needed to focus because all that mattered now was to find Aramis and make sure that he was alright. He knew how ruthless the Marquis could be when he had set his mind on something and learning about Aramis must have shocked and worried the older male. Making sure to get rid of the threat to his precious plans was only logical.  
  
The worst of it was that it was his own fault. He should have kept his mouth shut, should have smiled and nodded and taken off the same night, escaping with Aramis towards a better life. He had made a terrible mistake and now he was lying awake almost every night, the desperate longing for his lost love nearly drove him insane.  
  
He had wanted so much, had already planned their shared future out in his head and he knew that Aramis had wanted the same. Their mating would have been perfect. Not like this travesty his father had objected him to.  
  
Porthos almost snarled in annoyance when the memories returned. Again. He had done his best to forget but his dominant side wouldn't let him, not with the taste of Olivier's skin still lingering on the forefront of his mind. The Alpha inside of him just couldn't ignore the fact that they were mated, resulting in his dominant side to twist in barely restricted _want_ every time he saw his beautiful mate.  
  
Angry with himself Porthos balled his hand into a fist, burying the nails of his fingers into the soft flesh of his palm.  
  
There was nothing he wanted from the other male although he was more than desirable. With his pale skin and light blue eyes he looked like one of those expensive marble statues one of his father's friends had collected from all over the world – and he was just as cold and unapproachable.  
  
Cold, untouchable Olivier. The Omega's indifferent behaviour was unnerving. His eyes never held any emotion at all. The few times Porthos was forced to interact with him his mate had just answered his gaze with those lifeless eyes in the colour of a frozen lake and almost immediately Porthos had recoiled from the disturbing sight, never admitting to himself that at the same time the Alpha part of his soul had trembled with desire, longing to melt the ice until they both were burning with unbridled lust, both of them surrendering to the old familiar pleasure of breeding.  
  
Groaning in despair Porthos stopped in the middle of the hallway, the sudden erection straining against his pants more than inappropriate in its timing. His father expected him to fulfil the dreaded task of collecting the monthly lease from their tenants.  
  
For a short moment he hesitated before he turned on his heel and ran back to his rooms to take care of the problem that just had arisen.  
  
  


+++

  
  
"Mated?"  
  
Porthos nodded unhappily and his friend snorted before he vanished into the small kitchen. He reappeared with two mugs and a bottle of wine. Charon filled one of the mugs, sliding it over the table towards his visitor. Taking his own mug he sat down on the other side of the table.  
  
"What happened to the Omega you told me about... Aramis? Where is he in all this?"  
  
Porthos sighed and shook his head, draining his wine in one go. "I don't know. He's gone."  
  
"What do you mean, gone?" Charon frowned, clearly not happy with Porthos answer. "You were head over heels for him and now he's just _gone_?"  
  
"I told my father about it and I thought... I thought I had more time. One day later I went to his house and he had disappeared. Aramis, his father... I don't know where they went but the house was empty. I can only assume that my father decided to get rid of the threat Aramis meant to his plans."  
  
Charon closed his eyes for a moment, distressed by the obvious hurt in his friend's voice. "Have you tried talking to the Marquis?"  
  
This time it was Porthos turn to snort.  
  
"Right. Forget I said something." Charon knew the Marquis just as well as Porthos did. They had been friends ever since they both were old enough to crawl. Their mothers had been on the same ship and when they arrived in France both of them were bought by Porthos grandfather. The old man had died shortly after and his son had wasted no time in marrying Porthos mother.  
  
Just a few months later Charon's mother had been married off to one of his father's tenants but Samara never forgot her friend. She often visited Charon and his mother and their boys became best of friends in a rather short amount of time. Porthos loved Charon like a brother and they told each other everything. Sometimes Porthos even wondered if there wasn't the possibility that Charon was his half-brother. The Marquis surely was one for the ladies and Charon's mother _had_ been married off rather quickly.  
  
Returning to the present Porthos refilled his mug and took another sip of wine. "I don't know what to do. I need to know what happened to Aramis. I need to know that he is alright. I couldn't bear to think I caused him harm with my thoughtless behaviour."  
  
"You sound as if you're still in love with him." Charon stated suddenly, a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"I am. But I also am mated now and I am well aware that Aramis and I will never have a shared future. It's just this uneasy feeling of guilt I have to get rid of."  
  
Charon laughed. "You won't change, won't you? Always trying to save everyone."  
  
"It's not much but it's all I can do." Porthos admitted silently and they shared a short moment of quiet understanding until Charon finally pushed back his chair and walked over to the window sill. "Here."  
  
Porthos caught the small pouch in the last possible second before it hit him in the face and weighed it thoughtfully. Charon nodded tightly. "It's not the full amount of money but we just don't have it. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll do my best to explain." Porthos smiled reassuringly and Charon returned to his chair, slapping his friend on the back in the process.  
  
"Thank you." He threw a deck of cards onto the table and raised his eyebrows in a silent challenge. When Porthos grabbed the cards and started to shuffle he suddenly asked innocently: "So tell me... what's your mate like in bed?"  
  
"He's... everything I can hope for." Somehow Porthos shied away from telling Charon the truth. He wasn't sure why but whatever he and Olivier had – or more precisely not had – it was just between the two of them and no-one, not even his best friend, had any right to be confided in their problems.  
  
"As long as he keeps you satisfied." There was a tone in Charon's voice Porthos never had heard before but it was gone just as quickly and so he let it slide.  
  
"He does. Don't worry, he's more than enough for me."  
  
Charon smiled, all teeth and predatory intent and slipped one of his hidden kings out of his sleeve. Of course Porthos noticed and flung himself over the table, the game forgotten while both males scuffled like children.  
  
  


+++

  
  
Life at Porthos side wasn't as bad as he had imagined it to be.  
  
Athos was sitting in the gardens beneath an apple tree, pretending to be engrossed in the book he had brought with him but it was just a pretence to ignore the fact that it was time for dinner. Dinner with the Marquis and Eleanor always was such an arduous affair and the only one who made the daily events bearable was Porthos. But his mate had been gone since morning and Athos had decided to avoid a new confrontation with his father-in-law at all costs. Every time they met the Alpha's gaze held nothing but disdain for an Omega he believed to be nothing but a slut.  
  
Athos had done his best to keep his composure but today he had had enough and when the Marquis had looked at him he had straightened his back, steadily answering the withering glare with one of his own. It hadn't gone down well with the Marquis and seconds later Athos had found himself on the floor, after the Alpha had backhanded him hard enough to cause his head spinning.  
  
Face burning from the blow the Marquis had dealt him Athos had picked himself up from the cold marble floor, relieved that his mate hadn't been there to witness his humiliation, and walked away with his head held high, holding a tightly controlled grip on his emotions. It wasn't before he had reached the garden that his composure crumbled.  
  
One mistake. One stupid mistake had left him with nothing. Omegas were expected to be pure and chaste until their mating and his family had done everything to protect his virtue. Until the fateful moment he fell in love and one careless remark led to the terrible events that had landed him in this predicament.  
  
He had known the risks but in his stupidity he had thought... it didn't matter what he thought. The terrible longing in the Alpha's eyes had been his undoing and he had given in where he should have stayed strong but the moment they were alone the Alpha had shown his true colours and all of a sudden Athos had found himself on his knees, mercilessly forced into the mating position by a male he had trusted with all his heart.  
  
With each thrust the Alpha had told him how much he loved him and in a mockery of the binding ritual he had nipped at Athos neck, teasing the Omega with the prospect of a proper mating. Athos had kept his eyes shut, fighting against the instinctive reaction to the promised biting-mark by withholding his climax but it was to no avail. Hurt and shattered he had lain in the Alpha's arms, his whole body trembling with shame.  
  
And then his life had taken a turn for the worse. Athos would never have thought it possible but when they inevitably were caught the Alpha had twisted the previous events to his advantage, putting all the blame on Athos alone for allegedly seducing him.  
  
They all had believed the lies they were fed. Of course they did. What reason could a young and inexperienced Alpha have to lie about such a delicate matter?  
  
The beating of hooves drew his attention and Athos quickly looked up, happy to be distracted from past mistakes.  
  
Seconds later he recognized his mate riding into the yard, seemingly satisfied with whatever he had been doing when the happy smile on his face was any indication for his mood. Porthos vanished into the stables and Athos involuntarily followed his retreating back with his eyes. His mate really was a strong and powerful Alpha, a fierce protector who surely would turn out to be a gentle and careful lover... shocked by his instinctive reaction to his mate's presence Athos shook his head at his foolish behaviour, quickly returning to not-reading his book, stunned by the sudden realisation that Porthos somehow had managed to pique his interest within a ridiculously short amount of time.  
  
This was something he never expected to happen but ever since their wedding night Porthos had stuck to his word and Athos had to admit that it was rather pleasant to be bound to such an honourable Alpha. In the three weeks they had been mated now Porthos hadn't touched him. Not once. Such restraint and sincerity came as a surprise to Athos and for the first time in his life the Omega felt respected – something he definitely enjoyed.  
  
But the composed behaviour of his mate sparked Athos curiosity, leaving him wondering how such a strong, healthy and definitely good-looking Alpha came to be so considerate and careful. In his experience Alpha's were arrogant and selfish, just seeking their own pleasure and advantages without wasting a single thought on their Omegas dreams and wishes.  
  
A commotion at the stables caught his attention again and before he knew what he was doing he had closed the book, silently moving forward to find out what was going on.  
  
When he reached the extensive building he could hear the voice of the Marquis and he stopped, hidden in the shadows.  
  
"You are a fool, Porthos. Do you think they will love you for your lenience? No, they will laugh about you and, in extension, about me. Tomorrow you will go back and make sure that they know that stealing from us won't do them any good."  
  
"They're not stealing anything! They just don't have enough to spare and we have more than enough so..."  
  
"You will go back, Porthos." The Marquis told his son in a dangerously soft voice. "And you will bring back the lease they are owing us. Don't disappoint me again or I will take matters in my own hands."  
  
"They are my friends." Although he couldn't see him Athos just knew that Porthos vibrated with tightly controlled anger and the Omega could easily imagine how he looked right now. Fists balled, a deep frown marring his handsome face...  
  
"Friends! You don't need friends. You are just as week as your mother was."  
  
Athos quickly retreated, barely avoiding to be caught by the Marquis when the older male left the stables in a rage.  
  
Unsure of what to do next Athos just stood there until the decision was taken out of his hands. Porthos flung open the doors and mounted his horse in one fluent motion. He was gone before Athos even had the chance to call out.  
  
  


+++

  
  
The events in the stable had convinced Athos that he needed to pay more attention to what was happening around him and so he listened without partaking, listened not only to their conversations but – even more important – listened to _how_ certain things were said.  
  
For too long he had been focussing on past events, wallowing in self-pity due to his lost hopes and dreams. Clinging to the things that could have been was useless. The past couldn't be undone and nothing could change the fact that he was mated and that his Alpha now literally held his life in his hands.  
  
It was time to accept the truth. Neither he nor Porthos would ever be free from each other and Athos could call himself lucky that it was him he got as a mate. Porthos was a good Alpha and he deserved so much more than Athos could ever give to him but he would do his best to try and support him in every possible way to strengthen his own position within his new pack further.  
  
To achieve this it was essential to learn more about his mate and his family and so he watched them closely, trying to understand the mechanisms of this particular pack.  
  
When he realised what was going on he felt... furious. In the short time they knew each other Athos had learned that Porthos was a kind, generous soul and someone as good as him should have been loved and well respected by his family but instead Porthos was often humiliated and laughed at. Even his sister, a mere child whose secondary gender hadn't even shown yet, copied their father's behaviour, slurring her brother at every turn.  
  
It made him sick but at least this explained how Porthos got mated off to such a disappointment like him.  
  
The Omega lowered his head, watching the other members at the table through his lashes. They all were so secure in their superiority, believing themselves to be unassailable in their god-given right to look down on Porthos just because the colour of his skin when in truth it was Porthos who was far better than any of them.  
  
Had Athos any say in the matter they soon would have learned that Porthos was far better than any of them but unfortunately it wouldn't do him any good to stand up for his Alpha. Society expected Omega's to be a beautiful, silent decoration at their mate's side. Athos knew that he was nothing like the average Omega. Far from being beautiful he tended to ignore what etiquette dictated. His lack of obedience in combination with a too sharp tongue had frightened off every single Alpha that had shown their interest in him. All except one.  
  
_And look what it got him._  
  
Not willing to waste any more time by brooding over things that couldn't be changed Athos distracted himself by planning his next steps. He wasn't even sure when his attitude towards Porthos had changed but the thought of continuing like before, ignoring the blatant injustice unfolding right before his eyes was something he just couldn't do.  
  
Defending Porthos was out of the question. Athos would never risk to turn Porthos into the laughing stock of the whole region as the Alpha that needed an Omega to fight his battles. But nonetheless one day Porthos would need to get rid of the main problem – the Marquis. He wasn't ready to challenge the older Alpha yet but one day...  
  
A tentative smile graced his lips, quickly hidden by a spoon full of soup. One day Porthos would be strong and self-confident enough to challenge his father to a fight for dominance and leadership and he would win. Athos was sure of it.  
  
Until then... The Omega frowned, deeply lost in thought. All he needed was to win Porthos trust.  
  
How difficult could it be?  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never have been to this part of France I'm describing in my story so I apologize in advance just in case I got it wrong.

  
  
"You're neglecting your duties."  
  
Porthos gritted his teeth when his father stepped up behind him, voice laden with accusations.  
  
"I collected the money. Just like you wanted."  
  
The reflection of his father's face caught his eyes and Porthos watched the man standing behind him in dreaded anticipation. He had done everything the older male wanted, had risked his friendship with Charon over this when he had ordered his friend to pay the lease in full and yet it wasn't enough.  
  
Somehow it never was.  
  
"I'm not talking about the money. I'm talking about your mate."  
  
Rolling his eyes in barely hidden frustration Porthos turned around. "What have I done now?"  
  
"Nothing! And that's the problem." The Marquis snarled at him. Porthos took in his dishevelled appearance and realised that he had indulged in drinking his favourite brandy. Again.  
  
"I mated him. We're _bonded_. What else do you want me to do?"  
  
"I want you to show him off. Our neighbours never believed that I would be able to find a respectable mate for you seeing that your heritage is slightly... tainted." Like so many times before those snide remarks hit home and Porthos flinched, causing his father to curl his lips in cruel satisfaction. "But now I managed to marry you off favourably and I want – no I _need_ – my friends to see that my son has managed to do something right for once in his life."  
  
"And what am I supposed to do about it?"  
  
An angry frown was all the warning he got before his father grabbed his arm and pulled him nearer, mouth twisted into a violent snarl. "You will spend more time with your mate. Show him our estate, show him the villages. Take him to a goddamn market and let him buy whatever his heart desires. Newlyweds do such pointless things. Play. Your. Role. Porthos."  
  
Satisfied that he had brought his message across the Marquis walked on only stopping on the threshold to deliver his last blow.  
  
"And make sure to visit his bedchambers more often. You're slacking."  
  
  


 

+++

  
  
One day... Hands balled into fists Porthos crossed the hallway. In front of the staircase leading to the first floor he stopped, suddenly not sure what he wanted to do next. His usual reaction to a dressing-down resulted in him stomping off towards the stables, gathering his horse and disappearing to the small cave at the northern end of his father's property.  
  
For a moment temptation grew strong but he crushed just as quickly. As much as he longed for escape it wouldn't do him any good to pour salt into his wounds.  
  
The cave was _significant_.  
  
It was the place he and Aramis had met for the first time, reinventing his life completely. One look in those warm brown eyes and Porthos fell, tumbling head over heels into the promise of mutual love and devotion. Right from the start both had known that they were meant to be together and for a while everything had seemed so...  
  
Not wanting to increase the pain that wrenched his heart every waking minute since Aramis disappearance Porthos shook the memories off, turning his steps towards the kitchen. Determined not to drown in misery the empty feeling in his stomach was a most welcome distraction, seeing that he hadn't eaten since morning and now it was late afternoon. All he needed now was something to eat, preferably something sweet. His old nursemaid often saved biscuits for him whenever his father ordered them for himself and chances were high that he would find some of them stored away.  
  
Porthos was quite sure that at this time of the day the kitchens were most probably deserted and so he chanced it, not willing to cause trouble for the woman that had done her best to replace the mother he so desperately missed. Biscuits were a treat the Marquis enjoyed regularly but never allowed his children more than one or two times a year. Should he ever find out that Marthe had given his precious biscuits to his son it would surely result in him hurting the generous woman. Porthos would do _everything_ to prevent this from happening.  
  
Slipping into the kitchen the young Alpha looked around, satisfied to find the room empty. Right now all of the servants were finishing the tasks they had around the house and once again Porthos was glad that their cook had left a few months ago, leaving the preparation of the meals to the former nursemaid. Careful not to upset the precarious balance of the plates hiding the small box Marthe used to store the biscuits in Porthos dragged it forward, expectantly flipping it open.  
  
Several minutes later Porthos had placed the box back and with his mouth still full with the last remnants of the delicious pastry he crossed the room, heading for the door leading into the gardens. The sun was still warm on his face and Porthos decided to take a small walk, happy to be alone for a while.  
  
A soft breeze caressed his face and Porthos stopped when a distressed noise caught his attention. It had been carried with the wind and so he waited, tilting his head, listening intently. The noise didn't occur again, instead an almost inaudible splash of water came from the left and Porthos turned around, realising that there was someone in the small building they used as a washhouse.  
  
The well-being of the servants was none of his concern but Porthos had never been able to walk on when someone needed his help regardless of their position. And the noise had been so pitiful it made his heart clench in sympathy.  
  
Quietly he pushed open the door and peered inside.  
  
_What the…?_  
  
Blinking in nonplussed surprise Porthos just stared, not wanting to believe his eyes.  
  
His mate was leaning over one of the wash-tubs, firmly holding a washboard against the rim of the wooden barrel while he proceeded to scrub a soaked mess of cloth with almost furious intensity over the metallic surface. When he finally held the item in his hand up into the light Porthos saw that it was one of his doublets, the beige coloured one the young Alpha had noticed him wearing quite often.  
  
Now it was ruined, though.  
  
The whole front was streaked with dark red stains and Porthos flinched, terrified by the prospect that his mate might be hurt. Just when he was about to charge forward the smell lingering in the air registered in his brain. Wine. It was nothing but wine.  
  
When his breathing returned to normal Porthos felt a sudden urge of anger.  
  
Why would there be wine on his mate's clothes? Had he been drinking? Porthos hoped not, instantly worrying about the baby. Even if it wasn't his own it still was the promise of a new life, helpless and dependent on being protected and cared for and he would never allow his mate to endanger something so precious by acting foolishly reckless.  
  
The scathing remark lingering on the tip of his tongue died on his lips when he saw his mate admitting defeat by flinging the doublet back into the water when his attempts at cleaning turned out to be futile. For a long moment the Omega just stood there, hands closed firmly around the rim of the barrel, radiating such heartfelt misery that Porthos wanted nothing more than to gather his distraught mate into his arms to kiss away the pain he so obviously was drowning in but... their  relationship never had reached _that_ level of familiarity and so he kept his mouth shut although he never before had seen his cold and composed mate so vulnerable.  
  
A slight tremble shook the Omega's body and all of a sudden it seemed as if he would start crying and that was all his dominant side could take. Forgotten was his anger about the supposed abuse of alcohol, forgotten his qualms about their relationship. Porthos had believed his mate to be cold and uncaring and it had taken nothing but a ruined doublet to change his point of view.  
  
The Omega – _his_ Omega – seemed to  love this piece of clothing and that alone was reason enough for the Alpha to take action. Clearing his throat he stepped out of the shadows, startling the Omega with his sudden appearance.  
  
"Tomorrow we will visit the market in Clamecy."  
  
His mate stared at him with wide, shocked eyes and Porthos absent-mindedly noticed that he had been wrong. The Omega's eyes were far from being the icy pools of coldness he remembered them to be, they were greener than blue and the colour was rather appealing...  
  
Turning brusquely on his heel he walked away, not willing to give the Omega a chance to react.  
  
The door closed behind him and Athos stared after him, completely confused by the sudden change Alpha's behaviour.  
  
  


+++

  
  
Lying alone in his bed the same night Athos watched the moonlight casting shadows over the room, mind still focussed on the previous events.  
  
Since his wedding Athos had resigned himself to be left to his own devices, had accepted the fact that his mate tried his best to ignore him and now that. Porthos sudden invitation had completely caught him off guard. The other male usually avoided him at all costs. He was nice and kind and polite but whenever Athos tried to coax him into spending more time together the Alpha just smiled, before -  _figuratively_ – tipping his hat and using a more than flimsy excuse to leave him alone.   
  
Why this sudden interest?  
  
Regarding the Alpha's behaviour it was obvious that Porthos had watched him trying to salvage his doublet but why his efforts had had such an impact on his mate was hard to comprehend. For a moment Athos had even thought Porthos wanted to comfort him by doing something nice but this was ridiculous. He certainly hadn't given the Alpha any reason at all to feel more towards him than the barest hint of consideration society dictated.  
  
So why...?  
  
Because caring for others was an essential part of Porthos' nature. The more he thought about it the clearer it became. Porthos was a natural protector, too gentle and understanding to idly stand aside when someone was hurt. Regardless of who it was that needed his help, he would always do his best to make things right.  
  
Despite knowing that it was naïve for him to believe that there might be another reason for Porthos to help him Athos couldn't help but smile, albeit hesitantly.  Maybe this was the chance he had been waiting for. Maybe things would change and maybe –  _maybe_ \- Porthos was at least a little bit interested in him.   
  
Stoically ignoring the small spark of joy fluttering in his chest Athos closed his eyes, finally drifting into sleep.   
  
  


+++

  
  
Porthos watched his mate in silent wonder, astonished by the fact that the Omega had absolutely no problem to keep pace with him.  
  
They were taking a short-cut through the forest covering the foothills of the Morvan mountain range and at the beginning of their journey Porthos had had reasonable doubts about his mate's ability to cover the distance on horseback but Olivier surprised him. After flat out refusing to take a carriage the Omega had mounted his horse with a fluent and graceful movement that made Porthos' dominant side growl in longing appreciation.  
  
Their journey continued in silence for more than a mile, the mansion long gone from their sight and Porthos felt a growing uneasiness settling in his bones. The uncertainty of not knowing what had happened to that damned doublet nearly killed him and with one deep breath he gathered his courage to ask.  
  
In mere seconds the silence that had been easy and understanding turned cold and unfriendly but before Porthos could apologize Olivier turned his head, his eyes sparkling with a sudden undefined fire burning deep inside those blue-green orbs.  
  
"I'll tell you... provided you can catch me." And with that he was gone, racing down the path leading deeper into the woods. Porthos reaction was immediate and purely instinctive and without wasting one single thought on the possible implications he followed suit, excited by the prospect of hunting down his mate.  
  
It was heaven.  
  
The Alpha sang with joy and the thrill of the hunt, blood racing through his veins and Porthos urged his horse on, determined to show his mate how much he desired him, to capture and conquer his mate like the valuable prize he was. Enjoying the playful mood he suddenly found himself in he lost himself in the heat of the moment, indulging the playful side of his secondary gender, a sentiment Olivier obviously shared when the excited light dancing in his eyes was any indication.  
  
Desire engulfed him in a sudden fire and Porthos raised up in his stirrups, his horse flying towards his goal and then they were side by side and Porthos stretched out his hand, closing his fingers around the bridle of Olivier's horse. Gradually they slowed down and when he was sure that it was safe enough for him to claim his prize the Alpha leaned over, catching his mate around the waist to drag him into his arms.  
  
Olivier yelped in surprise but Porthos pressed his mouth against the fabric covering the bite that bound them together and he calmed down, nearly going limp in the strong arms surrounding him.  
  
"I demand my prize." Porthos whispered against his mate's ear and Olivier shuddered, lips parted in breathless anticipation. The Alpha considered to pursue their reunion by making use of the compliant mood of his mate but he had promised to never touch him again and with a regretful sigh he loosened the grip he had on the other male, carefully disentangling himself before he slid out of the saddle.  
  
"Come on, let us rest for a while."  
  
Olivier nodded hesitantly and dismounted, eyes widening in surprise when Porthos carefully helped him down. For a moment he looked completely lost as if no-one had ever bothered to show him any kindness but then he visibly closed off, wandering over to the other side of the road where he leant against one of the trees.  
  
Holding the bridle of his horse in one hand Olivier started fidgeting, obviously not sure how – or where – to start.  
  
"I take it you weren't hurt." Porthos offered him an opening and with a small, tired smile his mate nodded again.  
  
"Do you know Elise? The small scullery-maid everyone bosses around? She's far too thin and far too weak to fulfil some of the tasks the others give to her but she never complains and yesterday your father's valet ordered her to carry a whole crate of bottles full of wine because he was too lazy to do so himself and Elise nearly fell down the stairs. She tumbled right into my arms and the bottles smashed and we both were full of wine."  
  
"And Gaston?" Porthos asked, secretly giving his mate a once over, not sure that the collision with another person, regardless of how small she was, didn't cause any problems for the baby. Maybe they should visit a doctor while they were in town. Just to make sure everything was alright.  
  
"Who? Oh, the valet. I ordered Elise to hide and tried to reason with him. He complied but I fear that he only waited until I was gone to take it out on her."  
  
Porthos growled deep in his throat. Of course his father's valet had any right to order a simple scullery-maid around but he had expected the man to be a little more considerate about what a small girl was able to manage and what not.  
  
Now he had an explanation for the stains but still no idea why Olivier had tried to wash the ruined doublet.  
  
His mate remained silent for so long that Porthos thought he would never continue his tale but then he visibly straightened himself, answering the Alpha's gaze head on.  
  
"I tried to save the doublet because I don't have that many clothes to wear. I learned the hard way not to get dirt on my clothes or rip them because my father never bothered to replace them. He always said that it was a waste of time to dress me up because nothing in the whole wide world was enough to cover up how incredibly ugly I am."  
  
Without giving Porthos a chance to answer the Omega returned to his horse, mounting quickly. He already was on the move when Porthos finally followed but this time he kept his distance, mind in turmoil about the terrible things he had learned about Olivier's former life.  
  
His Alpha was seething with rage, trembling with the sudden desire to hurt the one that had dared to demean Olivier with those cruel lies but he said nothing. His mate wouldn't believe him anyway but Porthos promised himself that from now on he would do everything to show Olivier how beautiful and desirable he really was.  
  
Mind made up Porthos smiled, relishing the thought that his campaign to prove his mate that he indeed was every inch as perfect as any other Omega would start with smothering Olivier in new clothes.  
  
The possibility that the resulting bill would kill his father from shock certainly was a bonus not to be scoffed at.  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Porthos had to admit that he was disappointed.  
  
After telling his father about the rather high price he had paid for his mate’s new clothes he had expected the Marquis to lose his temper but instead of harsh words and accusations the older male only nodded and informed Porthos about the ball he had been planning.  
  
The invitations already had been sent to most of their neighbours and obviously they all were curious enough to accept.  
  
Slightly shell-shocked Porthos now stood in front of his father’s study, his mind reeling with the unbelievable concept of his father willingly hosting a party that involved almost every single neighbour they had.  
  
"You must be so happy right now, dear brother. Father finally granted you the birthday party you have been waiting for all your life."  
  
Porthos sighed and shook his head. Ignoring the fact that his birthday still was about two months in the future and this party was most likely the only celebration he would get in this regard his little sister once again had decided to meddle into things that definitely were not of her concern. But Eleanor always had been rather annoying and her character almost uncannily mirroring their father's.  
  
"He's attaining full age. Celebrating this wonderful event certainly is the least his father can do for him."  
  
Whipping his head around so fast he nearly risked to tear a muscle Porthos could do nothing more than blink at his mate who had appeared at the end of the staircase, staring at them with an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
"I need to talk to you, Porthos. Can you spare a few minutes of your time?"  
  
Their eyes met and suddenly there was a heavy hand constricting around his heart. Whatever had happened it was severe enough to encourage his taciturn mate to seek his help and although nothing in his Omega's behaviour gave the slightest hint that something was wrong he suddenly was flooded with deeply felt worry.  
  
His sister scowled at being ignored but Porthos couldn't care less. Olivier continued on his way back up the stairs, leaving Porthos no choice but to follow him as quickly as possible. As soon as they reached the top of the stairs he lengthened his stride and grabbed his mate's arm, stopping them in the middle of the hallway.  
  
"What happened? Is something wrong?" Involuntarily his eyes flickered to his mate's lower body. Olivier frowned, clearly confused by the Alpha's sudden display of concern. When he finally caught on his eyes widened in silent disbelief and without realising it he straightened his back, his whole body turning into a wall of distinct unapproachability.  
  
The disappointment Porthos had been feeling ever since his conversation with his father intensified. After spending two enjoyable days with his mate he had dared to deceive himself, foolishly believing their relationship to change, to become more... open. Obviously he had been wrong. Unreadable emotions whirled through those blue-green orbs and Porthos cursed himself for his tactlessness.  
  
"Don't feel obliged to tell me. I didn't mean to pry." It came out a lot harsher than he intended, his disappointment clearly audible in his voice. His mate's reaction was immediate and Porthos found himself shifting uneasily from foot to foot when the closed-off expression on his mate's face abruptly into a stricken look of guiltiness.  
  
"Oh no, no. I never meant..." Olivier clearly struggled for the right words and Porthos waited, captivated by the myriad of emotions he suddenly found in his mate's eyes. Finally the Omega seemed to come to a decision and straightened himself. "I have to apologize for giving the wrong impression. It was never my intention to worry you. I merely wanted to make sure that you wouldn't be harassed by your sister any longer. I can't stand the way she talks to you."  
  
The insecure look in his eyes belied the soft yet determined tone of his voice and in this moment Porthos realised the truth. Olivier was frightened. But why? He must know by now that his Alpha would never hurt him. Porthos tilted his head in silent questioning and the movement alone seemed to be enough to cause his Omega to lose his nerves. He quickly lowered his head, looking so miserably contrite all of a sudden that Porthos felt his heart melt. Without realising what he was doing he reached out, heart clenching compassionately when Olivier shied away from his touch as if fearing to be hit.  
  
Shocked Porthos let his hand fall uselessly down his side, silently adding another point to the rather long list of offences his mate's father already had to answer for. It really shouldn't be a surprise that Olivier was frightened by admitting the truth. Alpha's normally tended to react rather unsympathetic when confronted with an Omega who tried to _protect_ them. The insinuation of weakness alone was enough to warrant – more often than not – severe punishment.  
  
The cautious insecurity in his mate's eyes was more than he could bear.  
  
The time they had spent in town had allowed Porthos a glimpse into his mate's soul, had shown him that the cold and composed exterior was nothing but a lie. Due to the events of his past the Omega had absolutely no self-esteem regarding his own worth and so Porthos tried his best to calm him down, keeping his voice as gentle as possible. "I will never reprimand you for speaking your mind."  
  
"I just wanted... please, don't be angry with me but I couldn't listen to your sister any longer and..." Olivier didn't believe him that much became clear when he inhaled sharply, hands helplessly twisting the hem of his shirt between nervous fingers. "I know it was foolish but I wanted to make sure that you're alright."  
  
Porthos refused to think about how Olivier had been treated in his father's household when he expected to be punished for speaking his mind. All he could think about was that it was in his hands to change their relationship by showing his mate how much he cherished him. Buying him new clothes had been the first step, maybe it was time to pursue his plan further.  
  
"I already told you that I'm not angry." Plucking up his courage he reached out, fingertips gently caressing the soft skin of his mate's cheek. "And I am most certainly grateful for your concern."  
  
Eyes wide and full of surprised wonder Olivier stared at him and Porthos couldn't help himself. It just seemed _right_ and so he leaned forward, capturing his mate's lips in a soft and gentle kiss.  
  


 

+++

  
  
Porthos had kissed him.  
  
Athos was still standing in the middle of the hallway, blinking in deeply felt confusion while his Alpha told him about the celebration that was about to take place in a few days. It was hard to concentrate with the taste of Porthos mouth still lingering on his lips but Athos did his best to follow the conversation. It hadn't been his first kiss, far from it actually, but it had been the first time a kiss was more to him than a forceful invasion, more than a violent claiming of something he never intended to give.  
  
For him it had been... _everything_. Albeit a little bit too short.  
  
"Our guests will arrive the day after tomorrow. Most of them I have never seen before. They normally avoid me like the plague."  
  
Porthos sounded slightly amused and Athos responded with a hesitant smile of his own. He still couldn't believe that he hadn't been punished for his insolence but Porthos definitely wasn't like the other Alpha's he had met before. His decision to tell Porthos the truth had been a spur of the moment decision and although his mate had treated him with nothing but respect since their wedding night he still wasn't sure how Porthos would react to his meddling.  
  
His sincere delight had been a pleasant surprise.  
  
"I hope no-one decides to stay longer than absolutely necessary. I definitely don't need them to tell me lies about how happy they are because I finally got mated."  
  
Athos caught himself watching in mesmerized fascination while Porthos continued to talk. His Alpha was a beautiful sight, all open and relaxed, something he never witnessed before and all of a sudden Athos was tempted to kiss him again. But this was out of the question. They might be closer than before but not _this_ close. But at least there now was hope for their relationship to finally move on.  
  
Their kiss _had_ been perfect after all. At least as far as he was concerned.  
  
"You didn't hear a single word I said, am I right?"  
  
Realising that his mate had stopped talking Athos needed a few seconds to process that his mate waited for an answer.  
  
"I _am_ listening." Embarrassed at being caught out daydreaming Athos was thankful that his mate wasn't able to read his mind. "Don't worry, I won't cause any trouble for you or your father."  
  
Suddenly Porthos amuse smile dropped, becoming serious and... _sad_? Athos frowned at the sudden change but found himself at a loss at words when Porthos finally stated: "You should brace yourself against a certain level of... contempt."  
  
Of course. Why else would there by a celebration? Something that obviously never had taken place before when his sister-in-laws spiteful words were any indication. The Marquis intended to show Athos off, to tell the whole region that his dark-skinned son had been fortunate enough to marry an Omega of one of the oldest families in the country.  
  
The reaction of society most certainly wouldn't be overly... _understanding_.  
  
Athos could imagine how much this must hurt his Alpha and still he never complained. On the contrary. Well aware of the fact that their neighbours avoided him because of the colour of his skin, shunned and belittled by his family for the same reason Porthos still was magnanimous enough to put Athos welfare before his own.  
  
"There is no need to worry. I will be fine."  
  
Porthos didn't answer but the grateful expression in his eyes was more than the Omega could bear. Blushing furiously he quickly looked down.  
  
"Well..." Clearing his throat Porthos quickly backed away. "I'll see you later then."  
  
Excusing himself with a haste that looked a lot like running Porthos took his leave. Athos watched him go and realised once more how incredibly lucky he had been to be mated to this particular Alpha. No-one else would have bothered to tell their Omega that they might experience some unpleasant encounters based on their Alpha's background. No, they would have expected the Omega to keep silent and follow their orders without questioning them and they most certainly would never have allowed them to try and _protect_ their Alpha like Athos had done earlier.  
  
The grateful expression in his mate's eyes had warmed his heart and Athos here and now renewed his decision to support and protect Porthos from harm. Whatever the cost might be.  
  


+++

  
  
Two days later Athos was standing in front of the mirror, not sure what to wear. On his bed there were six different doublets and at least three differently coloured breeches and although he now had more to choose from than ever before in his whole life this exactly turned out to be the problem.  
  
It was too much. Athos was overwhelmed by the possibilities and by now the only thing he was sure about was the white shirt he already was wearing.  
  
A quick look at the clock reminded him that their guests were already on the way and would most certainly turn up every minute now.  
  
He had to admit that he was desperate to look as attractive as possible for Porthos and although his mate already had complimented him on his looks Athos was far from convinced. The previous years in his father's household had taught him that he was a disgrace, something he had been told daily ever since he had presented as an Omega on his eighteenth birthday.  
  
Why couldn't he present as an Alpha just like his little brother? Their father had been drunken with happiness the moment their doctor testified Thomas new status as an Alpha, immediately writing letters to all of his friends to brag about how lucky he was about being spared another disappointment like his first-born.  
  
A loud cry from the outside brought him out of his reverie and with a surge of panic he realised that the first guests already had arrived.  
  
There was no time to lose but he still wasn't sure what to wear. Inhaling deeply he decided to trick himself, feverishly hoping that it would turn out alright, and so he closed his eyes and grabbed one of the breeches, dressing himself without looking. When the buttons were closed he dared to open his eyes and to his surprise the dark grey fabric looked astonishingly nice.  
  
Maybe there was a slight chance that he wouldn't make a fool out of himself.  
  
"Olivier?"  
  
A soft knock at the door announced his mate's arrival and Athos flinched, grabbing one of the doublets without looking.  
  
"Come in." Realising at the last possible moment that burgundy never was meant to go with dark grey Athos quickly grabbed a doublet that matched the colour of his breeches.  
  
He already had managed to close half of the buttons when Porthos entered, looking fantastic in his dark blue attire.  
  
"You look beautiful."  
  
It took a moment for Athos to digest that he had been complimented but when it finally sunk in he just stared, too embarrassed to answer.  
  
Porthos finally seemed to realise that Athos wouldn't react and with an amused laugh he held out his hand.  
  
"One day you'll believe when I tell you how beautiful you are. Until then we should see to our guests."  
  
Emotions never had been his strong suit so he just nodded and allowed Porthos to lead him down the stairs.  
  


+++

  
  
The following hours turned out to be rather taxing. Athos silently followed his mate around while the Marquis introduced him to their neighbours.  
  
Most of the people looked at him as if they knew that he was somehow damaged, certain that no respectable Alpha would have given their son to someone like Porthos had there not been something amiss.  
  
When their first round through the ballroom was over and done with Athos hoped for a few minutes of reprieve but almost immediately one of their guests clung to his arm, dragging him away from his mate.  
  
Porthos smiled encouragingly and Athos barely refrained from rolling his eyes but the woman now securely attached to his elbow wouldn't let go. Unfortunately etiquette dictated socially acceptable behaviour and so Athos endured the rather boring conversation about clothes and, when the woman became more daring, the worth of his dowry.  
  
Frowning in displeasure Athos soon realised that the woman only was fishing for something to fuel the rumour mill. Obviously everyone had been gossiping about their marriage, assuming that the de la Fere's were nearly bankrupt for selling their first-born to someone like Porthos.  
  
Angry beyond belief Athos bit back the vicious comment burning on the tip of his tongue and instead settled on a short: "Don't worry. My dowry will ensure that from now on Porthos is financially completely independent."  
  
"That's good to hear. You know we were worried by..."  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, Madame de Perrin. But the Duc de Morin just arrived." Out of the blue Porthos had materialized behind him, touching his shoulders with a reassuring grip.  
  
"Of course, of course." The woman nodded and finally released the hold she had on Athos arm. The Omega suppressed a relieved sigh and followed his mate towards the entrance where several man were waiting to be welcomed.  
  
"Ah, there you are." The Marquis jovially nodded in Athos direction. "This is the Duc de Morin. Henri, this is my son's mate, Olivier d'Athos de la Fere."  
  
"Enchanté." The Duc leaned forward, planting a wet kiss on the back of his hand. Without releasing his grip he turned around, gesturing for one of his companions to join them.  
  
"Let me introduce you to one of my dearest friends." Henri, Duc de Morin, clapped the back of the man right next to him, slightly urging him forward.  
  
_Dear God, no._  
  
"The Comte de Rochefort is spending a few weeks at my estate and I decided to invite him to this fabulous event."  
  
Too shell-shocked to react Athos just stared, not believing that fate could be so incredible cruel.  
  
"I'm honoured to make your acquaintance." Rochefort greeted his host before his expressionless eyes focussed on Athos.  
  
"Hello, Olivier. You look as... inviting as ever."  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got slightly out of hand. I apologize for getting overly emotional.

  
  
He couldn't be here. Not now, not ever. It was just not _fair_.  
  
The whole evening Athos had felt like suffocating, all the dreadful memories he hoped would stay forever forgotten brought back to his mind by the one nemesis of his past he never wanted to see again.  
  
This man had ruined his life, ensuring that he lost everything he ever cared for by taking his trust and tearing it into thousands of shreds and pieces to satisfy his careless and selfish desires.  
  
There was nothing left for him to claim, all that remained was a broken shell of damaged goods so why on earth did he come? What more was there to take? Unless he just had to make sure that Athos wouldn't even find the slightest resemblance of happiness in his life.  
  
A few well-placed words to Porthos and everything Athos had hoped to achieve by building a new life for himself could, and most certainly would, crumble to dust.  
  
Dear God, Porthos… Athos closed his eyes, bile rising in his throat. Should Rochefort tell his lies about how Athos had seduced the poor innocent Alpha into nearly bonding with him against his will the other male would be devastated. So far Porthos had shown him nothing but kindness, had never even once demanded to hear further details about the events that had led to his unwanted pregnancy although it would have been in his rights to do so. What would he think when he heard how his mate had thrown himself at another Alpha, begging to be fucked?  
  
Suddenly the walls seemed to close in on him, the instinct to flee almost overwhelming. Not willing to spend one more second in the presence of his greatest failure the Omega pushed himself upright and without looking back he quickly left the party.  
  
He never noticed Rochefort following him.  
  
  


+++

  
  
For the first time in his life Porthos experienced something that could only be described as hate at first sight.  
  
Rochefort was… Porthos had no words to describe the sudden certainty of _wrongness_ that had settled deep inside his bones whenever he watched the Comte weave his way through the crowd laughing and joking, giving flimsy compliments to everyone he deemed worth his precious attention.  
  
Why had he even come here? No-one invited to his father's party had any noteworthy connections to the Royal Court. So what exactly did he gain by sweet-talking retired courtiers and destitute upstarts?  
  
Maybe it wasn't social connections he was after. Porthos couldn't shake the worrying feeling that the truth behind Rochefort's surprising visit was something that most definitely wouldn’t be to his liking. After all he had seen his mate's reaction when the Comte walked into the room, had noticed the momentary flickers of panic rising in Olivier's beautiful eyes right before well-known defences slammed down to block off all emotions.  
  
_Of course._  
  
Olivier and Rochefort knew each other, while introducing himself the Comte had admitted to be a good friend of Olivier's younger brother and with sudden clarity Porthos realised why Rochefort had decided to visit.  
  
He was here because of Olivier.  
  
As much as Porthos hoped to be wrong he knew that he wasn't. Feeling increasingly worried the young Alpha turned his head, eyes searching for his mate until he found Olivier at the other side of the hall, leaning against the wall looking exhausted and tired. The evening had turned out to be long and tedious and for someone almost three months pregnant…  
  
Porthos felt his mouth go dry. Could it be? Could Rochefort be…?  
  
All of a sudden Porthos felt sick. How on earth could Olivier allow someone like Rochefort… No. Porthos shook his head, hastily trying to get rid of the unwanted images involuntarily haunting his mind. Surely there was another reason to Rochefort's visit. Maybe he had to deliver a message from Olivier's brother or his mother or all he wanted was to meet the Marquis and meeting Olivier was nothing but a coincidence. Right? Right.  
  
The young Alpha turned around again, intend to make sure his mate found a few minutes to rest. Eyes flickering over the now empty spot at the wall Porthos quickly searched for his mate but Olivier was gone.  
  
Whirling around, he stopped dead in his tracks, barely refraining from causing a scene by desperately calling his mate's name.  
  
Olivier was gone. And so was Rochefort.  
  


+++

  
  
The almost deafening silence of the library appeased Athos frayed nerves and the Omega slowly made his way towards to the window. Leaning his forehead against the glass he let the cold emanating from the smooth surface seep into his overheated skin. He still felt slightly nauseous and the prospect of being alone soothed his troubled soul.  
  
Only a few minutes of peace and quiet and then he would go back, would once more pretend to…  
  
"I heard the child was mine."  
  
Athos barely avoided to flinch when the overbearing voice of his nemesis suddenly cut through his thoughts like a knife. Seconds later the door fell shut, blocking them both from any prying eyes and, even more importantly, from any possible help he might need. The out of the way location of the library rapidly became a worrying reminder of how very vulnerable he at the moment was and so Athos quickly straightened himself and faced the other male, not willing to turn his unprotected back on the insidious Comte.  
  
For a long moment Rochefort just stood there, arrogant sneer firmly in place, before his lips curled into a disdainful smile.  
  
"Let me tell you that I find that hard to believe considering the way you threw yourself at me. I truly doubt that I have been the only one to enjoy your… _favours_."  
  
Rendered speechless by the outrageous insinuation stated so shamelessly Athos felt all the colour drain from his face and Rochefort laughed, clearly relishing the pain he had caused by his vicious accusations.  
  
"Did I strike a nerve?" The Comte stepped nearer, the sneer on his face all of a sudden replaced by a terrifying look so full of sheer and utter _want_ that Athos immediately tried to move out of reach. Rochefort moved faster than anticipated and grabbed Athos wrist in a vice-like grip. Seconds later a forceful movement dragged him forward right into the waiting arms of his tormentor.  
  
"You were so eager to please me." Hot breath a dark promise on shivering skin Rochefort leaned in and placed a possessive hand on the Omega's belly. "Maybe I should believe you."  
  
"Don't touch me!" Athos twisted and turned in his hold, desperate to get away. His attempts were rendered useless, though, when the Comte seized his arm again and whirled him around, all but flinging him back against the window.  
  
"I didn't give you permission to leave, Olivier."  
  
Determined not to fall prey to this man ever again Athos defiantly raised his head, pretending to be completely unfazed by the recent development of events.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
The desire in Rochefort's eyes thankfully had turned into the well-known need to hurt him and Athos felt ridiculously relieved at the change in the Comte's behaviour.  
  
"Thomas has a new mistress."  
  
Not sure what to make of this information Athos decided to wait until the Comte revealed the reason why he felt the need to share this unexpected tid-bit of gossip.  
  
"Anne."  
  
Athos closed his eyes, proud of himself when he managed to keep his face completely devoid of any reaction. Finally everything fell into place. Thomas friendship with Rochefort, Rochefort pursuing him, the oddly convenient discovery of their ill-fated liaison… It was hard to believe that his own brother had designed his downfall but obviously he had been even more naïve than he had thought.  
  
He could tell the moment Rochefort realised that he had caught on when his lips twisted into the cruel mockery of a compassionate smile.  
  
"Don't tell me you really fell for me? You cannot be so stupid to believe I ever wanted you."  
  
This time Athos _did_ flinch, suddenly feeling desperately faint. He had known that everything that had happened between them had been fake, of course he had, but to actually hear it spoken out loud forced him to acknowledge his failure, stripping away every option to deceive himself any longer.  
  
"You really did, didn't you? Oh, poor little Olivier. Whatever made you believe I even would have spared a second glance had Thomas not made an offer I just couldn't refuse? There is a reason I took you from behind after all."  
  
Athos tried to remain calm and composed, tried not to let on how much Rochefort's comment had hurt him but the urge to hide the scar marring his face increased with every passing second.  
  
The unveiled triumph in Rochefort's eyes reminded Athos of the moment his parents had walked in on them and with nauseating clarity Athos realised the situation was almost the same. Rochefort anticipated the pain he caused by humiliating him, even more he _thrived_ on it.  
  
Too devastated to pay attention to his surroundings he didn't realise that there was someone else in the room until he heard the door slam shut and a deep, angry voice permeated the haziness that had settled over his brain.  
  
"Here you are."  
  
_Porthos._  
  
Suddenly Athos felt like crying. How much had he heard? How many of the secrets that had been spilled were enough to make Porthos hate him?  
  
A strong arm around his waist caught him by surprise and then he was gathered in Porthos' arms, the familiar scent of exotic spices flooding his senses.  
  
"You are perfect just the way you are."  
  
Astonished Athos opened his mouth to deny the honest desire he could hear in the Alpha's voice but Porthos had other plans. Growling he buried his hand in Athos hair, forcing his head back and captured his trembling lips in a searing kiss.  
  
When nature demanded that they needed to breathe Porthos looked up, lips drawn back in a vicious snarl.  
  
"Get out."  
  
It was all the warning Rochefort needed and with a mocking bow to preserve the last shreds of his dignity he turned around and walked away.  
  
  


+++

  
  
When the door closed behind their unbidden guest Porthos sighed a sigh of relief but kept his arms firmly around his mate.  
  
To say that the last minutes had been a revelation was an understatement when he ever heard one but at least now he could make sense of all the little oddities in Olivier's behaviour he never understood before.  
  
His cold demeanour on their wedding night, the uncertainty about his looks… Olivier had been hurt beyond measure by Rochefort using him to his advantage and for a long moment Porthos relished the fantasy of ensuring that the other Alpha never had a chance to do something like that ever again.  
  
Unfortunately it would cause more than an uproar to reveal the truth and most certainly ruin the agreement the Marquis had with Olivier's father.  
  
It just wasn't worth it. The experiences in Olivier's past had been horrible but it couldn't be changed, only mended by time and love. From now on Porthos would make sure that Olivier had everything his heart desired, would give him everything he needed and as long as he had a say in the matter his mate would never again be exposed to such an atrocity.  
  
A soft, inquiring sound from his mate brought him back to the present and with a sudden flash of embarrassment Porthos realised that he had been crushing Olivier against his chest.  
  
"Sorry." He quickly released the smaller male and stepped back, not entirely sure what to do next.  
  
"No, it's fine. I'm just…" Clearly just as lost as Porthos the Omega threaded his fingers through his unruly hair. Avoiding the Alpha's gaze he turned around, nervously staring out the window although there was nothing to see but the velvety darkness of the night.  
  
Realising that Olivier wouldn't continue Porthos cleared his throat, determined to tackle the problem face on.  
  
"I take it Rochefort is the one who got you pregnant." It wasn't a question and all Athos could do was to nod, unconsciously leaning back into the solid warmth of his mate that had stepped up behind him. The reassuring weight of Porthos hands on his shoulders anchored him and so he finally found the strength to offer him the truth.  
  
"How much did you hear?"  
  
Porthos shrugged and rested his chin on Olivier head. "Enough to know that I want him gone within the next hours."  
  
Athos smiled and grabbed Porthos' hand, gently squeezing his fingers in silent gratitude. They both knew it was impossible, the guests would all stay over the weekend but the thought alone warmed the Omega's heart.  
  
"A few months ago I fell in love with a beautiful woman. She was a Beta but for me she was everything I ever wanted. She was witty and kind and… She never laughed at me." The last words were spoken so quietly that Porthos had to strain his ears to hear them. It made perfect sense for Olivier to fall in love with someone who accepted him without caring about the scar on his face that surely must have caused everyone else to mock him regularly.  
  
"I… I told my younger brother about it. Now I know that it had been a mistake. Obviously Thomas wanted her for himself and I was in the way. Anne and I, we truly loved each other. We were so happy together…" Olivier inhaled deeply, the pain evident in every fibre of his tense body and Porthos carefully coaxed him to turn around and brought their still linked hands to his lips.  
  
The romantic gesture elicited another hesitant smile from Olivier and for the first time since their bonding Porthos was sure that the Omega trusted him. His heart felt ready to burst from sheer happiness alone. Maybe there was a chance for them to turn their marriage into a proper relationship with the intuitive understanding he knew he would have found with Aramis.  
  
But Olivier wasn't finished with his story and Porthos quickly focussed on the here and now. He would have enough time to dream about their shared future later.  
  
"I never cared about the fact that Betas are unable to reproduce. I would have married her regardless. Now I know how naïve I have been. Father would have never allowed it." He sighed almost inaudibly. "And then Thomas befriended Rochefort. Usually all the Alpha's my father invited just looked at me once and immediately fled the scene."  
  
A mirthless laugh and Porthos tightened the grip he had on his Omega.  
  
"Rochefort was friendly and understanding. He listened to me and made me believe that he was genuinely interested. What a damn fool I have been."  
  
"No-one can hold you responsible for wanting to be loved just like the way you are." Porthos stated resolutely. "You are wonderful and I am proud to have you at my side."  
  
Athos shook his head in quiet disbelief. "How can you still want me after everything that I have done?"  
  
"You have absolutely no right to question my decisions, Omega." Porthos admonished him playfully and Olivier blushed, cheeks colouring rather prettily.  
  
"That's a good look on you." Porthos laughed softly and stole another kiss from his mate, secure in the knowledge that now he had every right to do so, that Olivier wouldn't shy away from him any longer. His dominant side felt oddly at peace with the actual development although he surely would have enjoyed to make Rochefort pay.  
  
Burying his nose in Olivier's hair the Alpha inhaled the enticing scent of fresh green apples and in this moment he knew exactly what he wanted to do.  
  
"As soon as the guests are gone, I'll take you to the village. I want you to meet Charon. He's my best friend and I think it's time for you to meet him. It would mean a lot to me."  
  
"I'm honoured." Olivier replied seriously and Porthos felt himself melt a little more.  
  
"Let us go back to the party before my father throws a fit." The Alpha reluctantly extracted himself only to stop when he felt Olivier's hand on his arm.  
  
"Could you stop calling me Olivier? It's… it's a name I'm no longer fond of. Please call me Athos instead?"  
  
Porthos just nodded, feeling no need to comment on something he could understand perfectly well.  
  
Following his mate he tested the name on his tongue.  
  
Athos.  
  
It suited him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
